Le sang de l'héritier
by Yoru no Hakanai Yume
Summary: J'ignore ou j'en suis comme j'ignore bien trop de chose sur moi, des choses qui s'envolent en souvenirs refoulés. Il n'y a chez moi aucun postulat ni aucune croyance si ce n'est que demain tout ira mieux. Puis entre deux livres, je me suis réveillé et ce "il n'y a" c'était transformé en "il n'y avait". Nulle importance car il arrive. Le sang ne sait mentir.


L'univers et l'œuvre ne m'appartiennent pas comme vous le savez déjà (enfin je l'espère parce que sinon ça serait grave…) sauf peut-être le personnage central et deux autres que je n'aborde pas réellement en ce chapitre introductif (pour l'instant, il y aura au moins une demi-douzaine d'autres), je préviendrai en cas d'addition de nouveaux personnages ou d'une modification (OOC) d'un personnage préexistant. Cela est un peu comme une suite aux Tribulations d'un tyran (en herbe) dont j'ai effacé toute preuve d'existence parce que je ne pense ne pas pouvoir avoir l'autorisation des auteurs de sitôt … Cependant comme vous pouvez vous en doutez bien que le style d'écriture reste le même, l'intrigue va entièrement changer et même l'époque. Nous passerons des maraudeurs à la promotion d'Harry (cinquième année), j'espère y lier correctement le nouveau et l'ancien monde avec quelques rappels historiques tirés de Pottermore et autres. Ainsi même si Harry fera partie de l'histoire, il restera un personnage secondaire (très très secondaire). D'un autre côté, il y aura aussi un respect de la temporalité des livres de J. K. Rowling (enfin j'espère). Pas de date de publication fixe. Chapitres assez volumineux (pour donner une idée ce prologue fait un peu plus de 3500 mots. C'est un prologue...). Je peux vous assurer d'une chose je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé. J'en fais un point d'honneur. De plus je ne fais pas de moto, donc aucune chance que je parte à la Bottero… J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira. C'est un peu mon beta test (s'il n'y a aucune review, je modifierais mon style d'écriture, le simplifiant) alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Je dois avouer que poursuivant des études plutôt scientifique, je contrarie souvent les grammar nazi donc si un vous ne pleurez pas en me lisant remercier LycorisSnape et allez la lire (Osef, t'es pas cap ? De lire ? Na!). 

* * *

Je cours dans les rues de Londres pour sauver ma vie et paradoxalement j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu dix ans et d'être redevenu l'enfant joyeux que tous semblaient aduler. L'enfant au visage fêlé cachant ses blessures. Une série de pétarades résonne depuis la rue adjacente. Je me rends compte que cette sensation n'est qu'une illusion. Bien des choses que j'avais vécues m'avaient semblé n'être au final que des mirages. Je me souviens de tout. C'est sans importance. Les larmes ne couleront pas, je les ai domptées. J'ai cru tout maîtriser, je n'ai fait que bâtir des murs. Je les ai érigés si haut que personne ne peut me voir. J'ai été le Maître aux Mille Visages.

Je le suis toujours.

Je sais qu'il est derrière moi. L'odeur du sang l'a toujours attiré, alors le mien...Le froid est mordant. J'entends une détonation derrière moi, je me retourne. Le réverbère clignotant qui éclairaient faiblement la rue tombe dans un bruit sourd, claquant sèchement sur la chaussée. Il n'y a rien pourtant , seuls mes pas et les traces de mon sang dans la neige sont visibles, me pointant comme une flèche . Je cours de plus belle. Avant que j'apprenne ma vraie nature. Non. Avant que je l'oublie pour ne pas provoquer ma fin prématurée de mon sang qui ne bleuit qu'en sa présence et donc, avant de la connaître, j'avais écrit ça. C'est étrange que je m'en souvienne maintenant. Toutefois les mots se mêlent en cacophonie dans ma tête pour réellement exprimer ce que j'éprouve à courir dans cette ville. Ce que j'ai toujours éprouvé.J'esquisse un sourire, il pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville.

« Dans l'inanité du doute je me suis retiré doucement. Le noir fragile du mensonge m'accueillant, je me suis laissé choir. Mes erreurs tombant de la voûte céleste s'enfonçaient vers mon cœur. Seule une marque indélébile restera. Les souvenirs si fugaces, me rappellent la force du désespoir, la déception, la douleur intenable, la peur omniprésente comme un chemin vers l'annihilement. De l'abrogation. Les voix se sont faites inexorables pressions, ne désirant de moi que capitulation,. Mais qui cède décèdera, ne cèdera pas celle ou celui qui veut vivre. Instinct primitif mais stable. Je me suis retiré doucement, en elle, la solitude. S'exhibe la vie dans mon désert d'isolement. »

Ordinaire réminiscences d'enfance.

Je vais mourir c'est inéluctable. Il est trop fort. De nous deux, c'est lui qui se rapproche le plus de la bête. Le Monstre et la Bête. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut me sauver de moi et me sauver du reste du monde. Mais a-t-elle compris l'urgence de la situation ? Saura-t-elle déchiffrer ce que j'ai à peine esquissé ? Pour la première fois depuis dix, ans je suis heureux, si heureux de simplement être. Cela est donc vrai, nous sommes tous égaux devant la Mort. J'ai arrêté de courir. Trop de sang coule de mes plaies. La tête m'en tourne. Mon cœur bat la mesure, un prestissimo à ne pas en douter. Je souris encore. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

Parce qu'il faut payer chacune de nos erreurs pour corriger nos défauts. Et qu'à trop combattre les ténèbres, elles se glissent ennous jusqu'à nous étouffer.

Mon histoire commence comme toutes les histoires du monde. Il était une fois, dans un pays de l'autre côté de la mer, un petit garçon qui avait tout pour lui et qui ignorait l'essentiel, que le monde était façonné de règles. Un petit garçon pour qui l'idée même de Mal ne pouvait exister. En grandissant ce garçon s'était rendue compte que le Mal existait bien. Le diable lui-même semblait prendre pour masque le visage des gens qui l'entouraient. Le garçon effrayé au point de ne plus pouvoir être seul dans une pièce sans sentir son cœur lâcher, incapable de ne pas trembler à chaque instant. Ce garçon, désirant que cesse cette mascarade, quitte à ce que cesse la vie, avait rencontré sur son chemin un sage guerrier compatissant qui le prit sous son aile. Et si le vieux guerrier se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le sauver, il lui offrit tout de même un moyen de rédemption. C'était un Serment. Un de ces Serment inviolable qui redonne l'espoir. Cependant, ce Serment demandait au garçon qui avait bien grandi de faire ce que le maître lui-même avait dû faire bien des années plus tôt, combattre ses démons. Le Maître avait peur, car il savait les démons de l'enfant puissants, profondément enfouis, et leur adversaire dans cette lutte des plus redoutable. Mais le Maître avait confiance en son disciple plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu foi en qui que ce soit. Ainsi ce garçon, par ce Serment, avait trouvé un but à sa vie, faisant de cet objectif sa destinée : tuer une part de lui-même, tuer l'Autre avant qu'il ne tue tout le monde.

C'est mon histoire. Celle d'un ensorceleur à qui en avait arraché le sourire, presque la vie, qui avait survécu puis qui était tombé amoureux.

C'est amusant de savoir qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse me rendre le cœur que je lui ai confié mais elle l'ignore. C'est hilarant de peur. Je suis là, adossé contre le mur d'une obscure ruelle londonienne à me vider de mon sang à cause de cette Autre dont je ne peux parler à cause du Serment. Je pense que je vais rester là, contemplant mes mains ensanglantées qui tentent de juguler le flot intense de l'hémorragie à la clarté d'une lune presque pleine. Et toutes ces années de sacrifice, envolées, tourbillonnant comme les flocons de neige autour de moi.

Dans une expiration allargando presque ritenuto, je la revois déjà.

Je sais qu'au fond elle ne viendra peut-être pas me sauver. Sûrement oui, a-t-elle dû croire que tout ceci, n'était qu'un jeu pour moi, que mon seul but était de me rapprocher d'elle. Elle n'a surement pas vu l'effort colossal que j'ai fait pour elle, pour m'autoriser à l'approcher. Je ne sais plus. Je ne me souviens plus que de son visage à elle. Je crois que c'est la fin. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne me prend pour un salaud condescendant. J'ai tellement peur. C'est amusant, j'appréhende lentement, effroyablement la mort tandis que je me souviens à peine de ce qu'est vivre.

Je veux vivre avec elle. Et avec elle, mourir.

Je l'attends. Ça arrive. J'en oublie jusqu'à celui que je suis.

* * *

"M. Sayre, sachez qu'il s'agit d'un plaisir pour moi de vous accueillir au sein de mon établissement."

Et cet étrange homme aux yeux bleus pétillant se met à me regarder par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le silence s'allonge. Je me crispe avant de me détendre. Je ne suis pas pressé. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Peut-être est-ce les murmures venant des tableaux qui atténue l'impression austère de la pièce.

"Voulez-vous un bonbon?" je hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension… "Oh, il sont au citron!"

J'ai la gorge trop sèche pour parler, je fais signe de la tête que non.

" Voyez-vous mon jeune ami, commence-t-il en se levant, il est rare qu'un élève arrive à Poudlard en plein milieu de ses études. Depuis que je suis professeur en tout cas il n'y a eu que ce russe de Durmstang dont les parents avaient déménagé qui nous as rejoint au début de sa troisième année."

Il s'arrête descends les marches qui mènent à son bureau. J'ignore quoi répondre alors je me contente de le suivre vers un autre coin de la pièce où sont installé des fauteuil.

"- Je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous demandé les raisons d'un tel changement.

\- Je suis un descendant directe de Salazard Serpentard." Il écarquille des yeux, avant de se reprendre en s'asseyant. J'opte pour le discours numéro 2: celui où je lui dit une part de vérité.

"Je viens en apprendre plus sur mes origines, professeur. J'en suis dans l'obligation depuis que je crois avoir deviné la malédiction enfouie dans notre sang" Je maîtrise parfaitement mon discours et si dans les débuts ma voix croassait elle ne laisse plus rien paraître. Je lui récite ma courte tirade que j'ai répété des heures durant dans la chambre de cette miteuse auberge géré par un certain Tom… Je lève le bras, fronce un sourcil, prend une mine triste.

"Me parents sont morts voyez-vous? Il ne reste plus que mon frère et moi. J'ignore où il se cache. Il a tué mes parents… Et moi j'ai promis sur mon sang que je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ai plus de victimes."Je penche ma tête en avant, le défiant du regard. "Je vais le tuer professeur aussi longtemps que je serais en vie. Il me traquera. Je le traquerai. Tous liens de sang est mort ce jour-là." Je baisse la tête, contrit "J'aimerai vous en dire plus…" je le regarde de biais. Il me regarde longuement. Le discours numéro 2 n'était peut-être pas le bon. Le numéro 1 était le plus amène à porter des fruits, le numéro 2 étant la voie de secours… Je n'aurai pas dû… Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et pour je ne sais quelle raison des souvenirs de cette nuit-là me viennent en tête...Je me revois le corps baignant dans tout ce sang. Je me revois tirés les corps de mes parents. Je revois la grange en feu. Je me revois dans les rues désertes de mon village à chercher âme qui vivent…

Je hoche la tête comme pour me débarrasser de ces pensées. Il a agit comme je le souhaitais bien que j'avais prévu lui montrer d'autres souvenirs. Cela feront l'affaire.

" - Bien… Je vais vous acceptés au sein de Poudlard. Nul ne devrai être ignorant de ces origines surtout si celle-ci sont potentiellement la clé de son avenir. Je suppose que vous connaissez le système de répartition de Poudlard."

\- Oui, il est similaire à celui d'Ilvermorny a quelques différences près…

\- Il est toujours bon de se renseigner, dit-il souriant. Il se lève et se dirige de l'autre coté de son bureau où mon regard croise celui d'un phénix;

\- Et à Ilvermorny, dans quel maison étiez-vous, mon garçon?

\- Chez les serpent-cornu monsieur;

-Intéressant. Je vais poser ce chapeaux sur votre tête, n'ayez crainte cela ne durera pas.

A peine le couvre-chef a-t-il effleurer mes cheveux que je me retiens de sursauter. Est-ce une voix que j'entends?

" _Je vois, je vois… Hum. Des parents moldu mais un lien avec Salazard. Que pensez-vous donc de Serpentard? Hum, non. Pourquoi non? Il faudrait donc en plus que vous choisissez? Ceci est très serpentard! Mais Serdaigle aussi, vous irez bien. Comme un gant à vrai dire. Va pour_

-Serdaigle!"

* * *

J'ignore si quelques secondes ou des heures se sont écoulées, je reviens lentement à moi. Je crois que la perte de sang est trop importante. Le temps qu'ils me trouvent, je serai sûrement déjà mort, mais qu'importe, qu'ai-je de mieux à faire ? Chercher à , j'en souris encore. D'un sourire sanglant. Je ne veux qu'Elle. Je pense que je m'attache à l'amour parce que je l'ai repoussé jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Parce que je me suis haï jusqu'à me refuser toute tendresse. Mais c'est pour supporter les nuits de terreur, la solitude accablante, la douleur indicible que je suis devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Le maître au mille visages.

Mon premier masque, je l'ai fabriqué afin de vaincre mes craintes. Ce masque est né après que l'Autre ait cessé de porter le sien. Car après lui, j'avais peur de tout, à commencer par ma propre ombre. J'étais pathétique à sentir mon pouls s'accélérer, déraper dès que j'étais seul dans une pièce, comme s'il allait ressurgir. Nuit après nuit, seul dans ma chambre, le masque s'est gravé à mon visage et l'épais manteau noir qui l'accompagnait a caché mes blessures. Avec le temps elles se sont gangrenées. J'étais nécrosé de l'intérieur. De l'intérieur de l'âme. Mais je pouvais marcher et affronter la nuit.

J'attends toujours

Peut-être qu'un détraqueur glisse vers est vrai que ma vision est si floue que je ne vois qu'un paysage à peine esquissé Pour ne rien arranger le lampadaire de la ruelle clignote et un froid mordant me secoue. Cela expliquerait au moins les sombres souvenirs qui me reviennent et qui, comme mille éclairs cuisants, traversent mon cerveau embrumé. J'aurais tant aimé, cela aurait mis fin à cette attente insoutenable. Il sait qu'Il a gagné. Je pensais être prêt à le battre, peut-être même à le tuer. Dans la grange où nous vivions, où je n'ai vu que trop de choses. Je n'ai que trop de cicatrices qui me viennent de cette période. Ces temps que mon père avait promis de rendre heureux, mais où ils ont posé leur marque sur mon âme et d'innombrables balafres. Je me souviens de tout. Je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Je ferme les yeux frottant mon visage de mes doigts bleuis de froid, laissant sur tout le parcours ce liquide carmin au goût de rouille. Les images lancinantes tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Je revois mon corps touché par d'autres, souillé trop vite. Et moi comme un pantin géant animé de convulsions. Je me suis senti si sale que je n'ai cherché que plus de noirceur. Que trop de noirceur. C'est à ce moment que pour la première fois, j'ai souhaité mourir. J'ai honte, si honte de ces temps d'égarement. Je sais que cet étrange professeur a tout vu, c'est un légilimens remarquable. Etrangement, il a gardé le silence. L'horloge de la lointaine cathédrale sonne minuit. Je ferme les yeux avec hargne pour ne pas pleurer. Elle n'est pas là. Je suppose que ce n'est pas si grave. C'est un jour nouveau.

Un jour nouveau

Je lui pardonne à ce légimens. Il sait . Il ne sait que trop ce que je ressens. Et à son air coupable, je devine ses propres démons. Pour lui, tout ce qui compte c'est Elle. Il est un peu comme moi pour cette fois. Je pardonnerai tout le monde après tout, je n'ai rien haï autant que moi-même. J'ouvre les yeux, les cligne légèrement. Je me suis brisé moi-même. Non, je dirai plus fêlé de trop d'ardeur de vivre. Persuadé que je pourrais les sauver. On ne sauve pas les Marqués. En tout cas pas sans sacrifices. Je suis si fatigué, je referme les yeux. Je revois le corps dénudé de mon frère, couvert de bleus, les yeux déments. Durant ce voyage, je me suis rendu compte que l'odeur des corps humains envolés, à cause de la drogue, me revenait toujours avec trop de force. J'ai trop souvent fermé les yeux sur moi pour ne pas mépriser l'abomination que j'étais devenu. Je n'étais plus rien et je ne sais plus ce je vaux. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce soir j'ai perdu.

Je ne sens plus mon corps. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus la puissance d'antan. Ce n'est pas grave, elle venait de mes rêves d'enfant. Je sais que je n'ai puisé qu'un ridicule bout, une infime partie de la puissance de ces songes de minuscule adulte. C'est à mon enfance que je me rattache quand je me sens partir, c'est à elle que me menottent mon maître pour me retenir avec fougue. Je suppose que celui que je suis n'en vaut pas le coup. Je la revois encore lever les yeux au ciel après m'avoir vu. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'Elle pensait de moi. Je crois que je m'y attendais un peu. Moi, je l'attends toujours

L'Inattendu.

Sûrement ai-je mille autres souvenirs tout comme j'ai mille masques. Mille masques somptueux pour mille visages. Mille visages que trop semblables, toujours le même au fond. Le même visage damné.

Je l'ai attendue.

Je me sens doucement partir.

J'ai cru en elle.

Je vais mourir.

D'autres souvenirs me reviennent. Plus récents, cette fois. Des souvenirs du train pour Poudlard où je la vois. Je me raccroche à ceux-ci, je veux La voir encore une fois avant de partir.

J'étais dans un wagon en direction de ma chambre à Serdaigle. Une chambre double dont je m'étais octroyé le monopole de par mon arrivé tardive à Poudlard. J'avais atterri à Serdaigle grâce à ma passion pour les livres. J'en lisais avec autant de naturel que certains ont pour rire. Lire était devenu ma seconde nature. Mon rempart pour ne pas m'en aller après m'être vu dans un miroir. C'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch, j'étais amoureux. Elle avait cette noble grâce, d'un port de dos parfait et d'une posture nonchalante. La première chose que j'ai vue chez elle, je ne vais pas vous mentir, son corps élancé aux antipodes du mien. Sa sœur et elle se ressemblaient pour certain à s'y méprendre. Jamais pour moi, celle-ci était légèrement plus charnue, plus petite de quelques centimètres. Sa sœur c'est dans mes souvenirs que s'envolent un sourire facile, toujours chaleureux bien que tantôt sonnant faux. J'entends des pas qui retentissent en écho dans ma boîte crânienne qui me donnent l'impression qu'elle s'ouvre en deux pour devenir un puit de lumière. Les bruissements des pas sont saccadés, retenus mais affolés. Ils sont inattendus. Non, ils sont…

Inespérés

Malgré l'amour que je lui porté, je n'ai jamais osé l'aborder. Comment le monstre que j'étais aurait-il pu? Que suis-je ? Je ne sais plus. Qui suis-je ? Ces pas font repartir mon cœur. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui c'est. Je ne me souviens pas de les avoir fermés. Je n'y arrive pas. Qui suis-je ? Je me nomme William Alexander Sayre, c'est mon père qui a choisi ce prénom. Mes parents avaient choisi d'abord un autre prénom mais après l'accouchement mon père m'a appelé ainsi. Oui, mon père est un brin fantaisiste. Était. Nous n'étions pas riches, ni misérables. Certes, il y avait toujours eu à manger sur la table et j'arrivais toujours à avoir un bouquin à lire. Toutefois, mes parents s'étaient sacrifiés plus qu'ils ne l'avaient avoué...

Ma famille était aimante. Sûrement plus lumineuse que mon passé ne le laisse penser. Je crois que mon père s'en serait voulu de n'avoir pu m'aider. Il n'a rien à se reprocher, il était trop occupé à sauver mon frère. On l'était tous. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer faible. Je me suis servi de mes rêves d'enfant. Maintenant, je rêve d'elle.

Et rêve de

Des mains se posent de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je n'arrive toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je voudrais pourtant. Peut-être que c'est elle. Peut-être est-elle venue pour moi. J'aimerais tant. J'ai des images d'elle qui voltigent autour de moi, d'heures passées à la regarder à la dérobée. Non finalement, je ne veux pas me souvenir d'elle, je veux partir maintenant. Mourir. Dormir tout simplement. Mais elle ne semble pas m'aimer. Et si elle était venue jusqu'ici pour me dire non.

Je me souviens de tout. De chaque livre que j'ai lu, de chaque visage, de chaque musique, de chaque mouvement. C'est mon don. Je vous assure, j'ai tout pour moi. Tout pour être heureux. Hélas, je ne le suis pas. Car je suis un monstre. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'elle. Je donnerais tout pour l'avoir, pour la toucher le temps d'un instant.

Toucher

Je la désire âprement. Comme un monstre peut désirer une femme. Je crois qu'elle n'éprouve pas la même chose pour moi. Non, j'en suis quasiment sûr. J'ai demandé à l'une de ses amies une fois, qui m'a fait comprendre que non. Je lui ai laissé une rose blanche et une rose pour une certaine Padma. Elle les a prises. Je me demande si elle ne m'a pas pris le cœur en même temps. Elle sait que je l'aime. Elle sait que je l'aime de toute la force que mes cicatrices permettent. Mes cicatrices guérissent, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai l'impression de moins l'aimer. Je la vois lui parler. Il a pris mon visage, Elle lui sourit. Mon ventre se tord de jalousie. Je fais comme si de rien. C'est ce que je fais de mieux.

J'aurais donné mon âme pour elle. Je meure, ne viendra-t-elle pas me sauver ? Les mains caressent mon visage. Elles s'arrêtent sur mes lèvres bleuies, repassent inlassablement dessus. Je revois les siennes, fines sur son visage qui s'arrondit de bonheur. Je voudrais les toucher. Je voudrais écraser les miennes sur les siennes jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, sentir mes lèvres devenir douloureuses. Je les vois encore ses lèvres.

Tes lèvres

Les mains se font inquisitrices. Je n'y prête guère attention. Je crois qu'on me déshabille, sans intérêt. Les souvenirs de cette année me viennent fougueusement. Cette année a été rédemptrice. Peut-être que le monstre que je suis ira au paradis. C'était un matin ordinaire. Un matin ordinaire de rentrée. J'arrive sur la voie 9 ¾ pile avec un léger retard, rien d'important puisque le train était toujours là, rutilant .J'en souris. Avec souplesse je me faufile dans la foule. Le troisième. Le troisième compartiment, tapez trois fois de suite de votre baguette. Peut-être alors verrez-vous le compartiment dissimulé.

Puis le train part vers Poudlard. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Je sors un livre de mon sac. _Le théâtre anglais chez les sorciers depuis Shakespeare_ de Gilbert Letourneux, un célèbre historien et acteur français rapatrié ici par amour du théâtre sorcier. J'espère que le livre est bon. A vrai dire, je l'ignore car je ne l'ai jamais lu. Je repense à cette année. Elle est un peu comme elle, cette année. Elles sont

Ensorceleuses

Les mains se pressent sur mon corps, devenant plus insistantes. C'est trop tard, je suis ailleurs, bien loin, je revis ma sixième année. Soudain, les mains disparurent. Il ne me reste plus qu'un air de Chopin , Sa valse de printemps qui vibre avec nostalgie dans ma tête comme surgissant des profondeurs.


End file.
